The Remake
by devils-apprentice252
Summary: The yamis have a small problem going on in their lives at the moment. And what better way to cure it then to leave a spicy remake of the 'Lady Marmalade' video in their hikaris rooms. Temptation never tasted so good. 1st of only 2 chapters completed


DA252- I have been working on this one for a very long time! Wondering when it would be the best time to put it on Fanfiction. This story only has two chapters.. the second one will come later on, after a certain amount of reviews has come. So that means if not enough people like it I'm taking it away and maybe I'll put it on my Livejournal. (pen name Shikakah)

Hope you like this!

Moulin Rouge

Lil'Kim- M

Christina- J

Mya- Y

Pink- B

The four boys sat around an overly large table. It was a dull night, and every one of them had issues. Well, all of them except for one.

A young, white haired boy with deep, chocolate eyes sat motionless. He knew, that any wrong word, or move would send everyone into one big heated argument. It had happened before.

For instance. This night was almost an exact replica of one before. Save there were no arguments, yet. Anyways, they had been sitting around the same table, not speaking a single word to each other.

Foolishly, Ryou decided he needed a drink. So, unconsciously, he pushed his chair back creating an ear splitting, high screechy noise.

Everyone winced, and Marik decided to voice his thoughts. Of course, Bakura had something to say about Marik's complaint. And, Yami, feeling like he was responsible for the group, stepped in to deliver a wise word, only to get snapped at by Marik.

By the end of the night, everyone except for Ryou, was sitting on the couch. Marik with a black eye, Bakura had a fat lip, and Yami was nursing his wrist, which had gotten crushed when someone had stepped on it.

Ryou shuddered. That night was dreadful. So, he sat there, mimicking a mouse.

Marik suddenly gave a sigh.

Ryou's eyes darted towards Bakura, who didn't even acknowledge Marik's little boredom sigh.

Ryou was suddenly wishing the room would break out into a giant riot. The silence was starting to get to him.

"So.." Ryou said. He stared at everyone at the table, wishing someone else would say something. Bakura raised a delicate brow towards his hikari.

"So what?" Bakura asked, pulling his arm out from under his head, and replacing it with the other one. Ryou sighed, much like Marik's. "What is there to do?" Ryou asked, exasperated. Bakura smirked.

"Well, we could-"

"No." Ryou finished for him. He knew what his yami wanted, and he wasn't going to get it. For the past three months, he had been trying to get into his hikari's pants.

But every move, seductive look and suggestive tone of voice had gotten no where. And Bakura's mood was now in the dumps.

Marik and Yami had almost the exact same problem. Although the Pharaoh didn't want to force Yugi into anything, he was just using his immense patience skills, and spending hours in the bathroom at times.

"Well, I'd love to stay and sit with you all, but you're boring. I'm going to the arcade." Ryou said, standing up and walking over to the foyer.

All the yami's watched the young boy slip on his shoes, and stride out the door. Bakura snorted and stood up.

"This sucks." He said, walking into the kitchen.

Marik nodded in agreement, and stayed at the table. His ass had gotten numb from sitting for so long, and standing up was just going to feel even weirder.

Just as Yami disappeared into the kitchen, there came a knock at the door. Marik let his eyes travel lazily towards the hard, mahogany door and just glared at it. Another knock soon followed the first one.

"Answer the damn door!" Bakura shouted from the kitchen.

"It's your house!" Marik shouted back, not really wanting to haul ass all the way to the door. Bakura popped his head out from the kitchen and glared at Marik.

The blonde Egyptian boy sighed and stood up. He grimaced from the weird feeling in his ass, and went to answer the door. And who might have been standing there?

The blonde puppy.

Marik smirked. "What are you doing here?" he asked, holding the door open. Joey attempted to look over his shoulder, but was quickly brought back to attention.

"I asked you a question." He said, eyes narrowing. Joey sighed.

"Ya know, I'm a guest. You can't talk to me like that, especially if Ryou's around." Joey growled, his accent hanging off every word.

"Well then I guess it's a good thing he's not here." Marik retorted, leaning against the door frame, arms crossed.

Joey sighed and ran a hand through his shaggy blonde hair.

"He's not?"

"You just missed him." Joey took a quick glance down the street to see if Ryou was still there, but no chance. He turned to look at Marik again.

"Well, I need to pick up a couple library books be-"

"Can't you come by later? Shouldn't you be with Seto right now. Hmm?" Marik added suggestively. Joey looked at him strangely.

"Um.. he's been.. busy lately." Joey lied. Marik raised a brow at this. Joey swallowed, he knew the boy could see straight through him.

"Really?" he asked. Joey sighed.

"No, he just says he wants to wait. I mean, I've been with him for two years! How much longer do I need to wai- WAIT, why am I telling you this!" Joey asked to no one in particular.

Marik shrugged. He stepped to the side to let the puppy inside. Joey blinked at him stupidly.

"You want to get the books or not?" Marik asked, getting annoyed. Joey nodded and stepped inside, running for Ryou's room.

Marik strode back into the kitchen, and sat on the counter. Bakura was still in there, munching on an apple, and Yami was scanning through the items in the fridge.

"Who was that?" Bakura asked between bites.

"Joey. We're not the only ones with 'getting-into-our-hikari's-pants' problems. Joey was just complaining about Seto." Marik said.

"Did I ask for his life story?" Bakura asked mockingly. Marik frowned. Bakura seemed to be in a nastier mood than he thought.

"Well no, but this gives me an idea." Marik said, snapping his fingers comically. Yami stood up from the fridge, an orange in his and. He shut the door with his foot and looked at Marik quizzically.

"Like what?" He asked, raising a brow. Marik grinned evilly. He looked to his left and saw Joey walking out of Ryou's room, books clutched tightly in his hand, he shut the door quietly and attempted to leave unnoticed. But this didn't work.

"Hey Joey, you mind coming over here?" Came Marik's deep voice, penetrating Joey's ears. The blonde whipped his head around to come face to face with the yami.

"Wha- what?" he asked, but did not receive an explanation, he was only dragged into the kitchen.

Weeks later, a video tape could be found in each Yugi, Seto, Malik and Ryou's room. It was simply labeled 'Watch me'. Each yami, and Joey, knew they wouldn't be able to resist the temptation and curiosity. Especially Malik.

We first begin with Malik. He woke up, and wondered why in hell he even woke up so god damned early. He took a quick glance at his clock, but only found a black, rectangle shaped box blocking his view.

He sat up, this catching his full attention. He picked it up as if it were about to detonate in his hands that very second. Finally, after examining each side, he flipped the tape and look on it's left side.

It read 'watch me'. Malik slid himself out of bed and popped the tape into his VCR, just in front of his bed.

Suddenly, he wished he hadn't put it in at all.

Seto woke up. The sunlight blinded him, so he quickly shut his eyes. Today was Friday. He had almost nothing to do today. Of course, his puppy would be hounding him again today, and Mokuba would insist they go to the beach. But of course, Seto would say no to all of this.

He slowly opened his eyes. The sunlight wasn't as bad as before. He turned over, shifting his weight a couple of times to see what time it was, only to face the same problem Malik had come across. A video-tape was blocking the clock.

The CEO growled and slapped the objecting piece of 'thing' to the ground. It hit the ground with a cracking sound. Immediately Seto's eyes wandered to the tape. It had landed on it's side. And a label could be clearly seen. 'Watch Me'.

This got Seto's attention. It was probably important since it was on his bedside table. And normally, only important things made the bed side table.

Curious as ever, Seto pushed the tape delicately into the VCR. His eyes widened considerably as the tape began to un fold it's papers of mystery.

Yugi woke up. Early, like normal. He stretched his arms out and gave out the cutest little yawn. He resembled a cat at this hour in the morning, all that was missing was the incessant purring.

He walked lazily over to his blinds, opening them to let the sun pour in. It looked like a beautiful day today, and he would make the most of it. (Author- gags)

The tri-colored haired boy turned around and walked over to his dresser to grab his glass of water, but found it had already been taken away, and a black tape had been put in its place.

He carefully picked it up, examining each side. He came across a little label that read 'Watch me'.

Yugi raised an eyebrow at this, and decided to wait until he put the tape into his VCR.

Ryou hated mornings. He absolutely despised them. That's why he didn't wake up until about noon. That was when his internal alarm clock went off. He opened his eyes and quickly slapped his hands down over his eyes. The sunlight was being extra bitchy today.

He turned over and attempted to pull the covers over himself further, but something hard came rolling over top of his small form. He blinked a few times, wondering what would be lying in his bed, other than himself.

The young white-haired boy peeked over the covers and saw a black, rectangular case. He wondered silently why a videotape would be lying in bed with him. He sat up a little bit more and reached out to the black box.

He saw the label, and was now as curious as hell. Bakura was out today, he could watch it in his room. That's where the TV was now.

Ryou got up, strolled over to is dresser and contemplated on what he should wear. Maybe the usual. A knit shirt with the jeans. Ryou shook his head. Maybe he would just wear some Bermuda shorts and a cool top. It was unlike him, but Ryou hated being the same every single day.

Ryou then picked up the tape and wandered over towards Bakura's room. He knelt down before the TV screen and gently pushed the tape into the VCR.

It was black and fuzzy for about three seconds. And then a stage came into view. Ryou vaguely remembered seeing this stage in something before.

The lights were dimmed. Suddenly, four figures came into view. They all held their own individual pose. And that's when the lights came on, and Ryou's eyes nearly fell out of his head.

Bakura, Marik, Yami and Joey were each standing on the stage. He instantly knew what this was.

Lady Marmalade.

Marik had a tight, white body suit on that cut off like three inch shorts on his legs. It had a suit-like collar cut at the top. There were black lines running up the front of the tight, second skin suit. His hair was as spiky as ever and his eyes were glazed over with mischief.

Next to him was Yami. He had socks up to his upper thigh. He sported three inch booty shorts with a yellow tank top. His hair was as spiky as it normally was.

Joey was standing next to Yami. He had a blood red top on and blood red leather pants. His eyes almost looked red as well in this light.

And then there was Bakura.

He had tiny shorts on that barely covered anything. He had nothing covering his muscular legs. His top consisted of a fishnet style woman beater. And that's when things got so much better.

The four boys began a total remake of the Lady Marmalade rendition. Ryou watched in fascination, unable to tear his eyes away from the screen. Bakura was pulling so many moves on screen, Ryou silently wished he would do that in real life.

Screw the morals Ryou had in his head right now. Bakura looked literally edible right now, and the white haired spirit was going to get the surprise of his life when he got home.

Seto was literally drooling as he watched his lover twist and turn like that on screen. Joey was obviously building up to something. The music was getting more and more upbeat and he still hadn't had his own little rendition like the rest of them.

When Joey sang the part 'touch of her skin, silky smooth' he ran his slender hands up his body, starting from the crotch. Seto felt like he was going to die then and there.

Joey looked so damn sexy and hot on screen right now. The song ended, leaving a hot and bothered CEO sitting on the ground, his breath coming in short raspy breaths.

Yes, Joey was going to hear from him when he got home.

Malik sat about three centimeters from the TV screen. His yami staring back at him with lust filled eyes. The tight three inch short jumper suit was clinging to his skin in just the right places.

How could he have resisted this sinfully sweet devil this long? Marik twisted and writhed as if he was in the throws of passion at that very moment.

Malik felt a familiar tightness in his pants. He stared at the television, wishing that he was in that video, twisting and moaning around Marik. That's when it hit the little blond boy. He needed Marik and he was going to get him tonight.

Ryou waited patiently, sitting at the kitchen table, calmly drinking a cup of coffee. Normally he didn't drink the stuff, but Bakura got him in a mood that wouldn't be so easy to get out of.

Ryou knew exactly what Bakura was going to do when he got home. First off, if his spirit slammed the door when he came home, that meant there was obviously something wrong, and it was wise of Ryou to steer clear of the ancient Egyptian spirit.

If Bakura had a good day, he would simply stride in, and poor himself a cup of black coffee. Always.

His ears perked up slightly when he heard the faint sound of the door opening and closing. Bakura strode into the kitchen and went directly towards the coffee machine. _Great. _Ryou thought.

Bakura poured himself a steaming cup and took a few sips before he noticed Ryou sitting at the table, watching him like a hawk.

"Ryou? You alright?" Bakura asked, pulling up a chair and sitting down next to his hikari.

The young boy didn't even blink, he just continued to stare at his yami. Bakura shifted in his seat a bit. He really didn't like people staring at him that intently.

A sudden movement caught his eye, and he realized it was Ryou, standing up and walking towards Bakura. The hikari grabbed the warm cup out of Bakura's hands, and set it down on the table. Bakura stared at his hikari strangely, Ryou normally never did anything this forward.

"Ryou, what do you-"

"Shut up Bakura. You know exactly what I'm doing, and why I'm doing it." Ryou said, his voice had dropped one octave, and gone slightly huskier than usual.

This sent uncontrollable shivers down Bakura's spine. The Yami went to grab his cup again, but Ryou blocked his way. By straddling his lap.

Bakura's breath hitched in his throat as Ryou's face came incredibly close to his own. The younger boy simply breathed four words to his darker side.

"I saw the tape."

TBC


End file.
